Un panier pour toutes les occasions
by titpuce86
Summary: Vous rêvez de devenir un héros ou une héroïne de contes de fée? Rien de plus simple. Trouvez-vous une quête apparemment insurmontable, ajoutez-y un méchant, un accessoire magique digne de ce nom type dragon, baguette de sourcier ou épée enchantée, éventuellement votre âme sœur et mélangez bien. Oh, et n'oubliez pas l'accessoire indispensable de tous les héros: le panier d'osier!


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof pour le thème « panier ». Je remercie au passage titepuce5929 qui m'a généreusement donné une idée.

* * *

**Un panier pour toutes les occasions**

* * *

Vous voulez devenir le héros ou l'héroïne de votre propre conte de fée ? Rien de plus facile : trouvez-vous une quête digne de ce nom, en apparence insurmontable. Ajoutez y un méchant, éventuellement votre âme sœur et un accessoire magique du type dragon, phénix, potion magique, baguette de sourcier ou autre épée enchantée, mixez et secouez bien, et voilà, le tour est joué. Mais attention, avant de partir vers de vastes horizons et de glorieux destins, n'oubliez pas l'accessoire IN-DIS-PEN-SA-BLE à tout héros ou héroïne qui se respecte : le panier en osier.

Vous n'y croyez pas ? Et pourtant, si on observe de plus près la chose, le panier se retrouve dans tous les contes dignes de ce nom. La preuve ?

Blanche-Neige ? Dans quoi est-ce que vous croyez que la méchante reine a transporté ses pommes empoisonnées, sinon dans un panier ? Un ravissant modèle en osier doré, avec une large anse, très ergonomique pour un long trajet à travers les bois et avec un haut rebord pour s'assurer qu'aucune pomme ne tombe. Au prix des pommes empoisonnées, avouez que ça serait quand même dommage.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? Et dans quoi est-ce que la charmante enfant a mis sa galette et son pot de beurre ? Elle n'allait quand même pas tout transporter dans ses mains, à travers les bois, pendant Dieu sait combien de temps ! Imaginez son embarras ! Et comment aurait-elle pu tirer la chevillette avec les mains pleines ? Non et définitivement non ! Sa mère, en femme avisée, lui avait confié un petit panier de pique-nique, assez large pour tout mettre, assez compact pour être aisément porté par une enfant de son âge et doté d'un couvercle pour être certaine que les mouvements enthousiastes de la fillette n'envoie pas valdinguer en l'air les cadeaux pour sa Mère-Grand et que les mouches ne se prennent pas à rôder autour de l'appétissante galette.

Raiponce ? En captive confinée à quelques pièces dans sa tour, elle se devait d'être d'une propreté et d'une organisation irréprochable pour avoir un peu d'espace où circuler. Elle possédait donc une série de paniers de toutes tailles et de multiples matières. Osier bien sûr, mais aussi tissu ou métal. Sa boîte préférée était celle où elle rangeait toutes ses peintures, son moyen de s'évader de sa bien solitaire prison.

La Belle au Bois Dormant ? Une adepte incontestée des larges paniers peu profonds et munis d'une solide et confortable anse. Elle y mettait les fleurs qu'elle cueillait lors de ses promenades solitaires dans les bois, de quoi offrir quelques friandises à ses amis du règne animal ou encore pour ramener à ses marraines mille merveilles trouvées lors de ses vagabondages.

Belle, la ravissante et studieuse compagne de la Bête ? Dès sa première apparition, elle nous a prouvé son engouement pour les paniers avec un modèle des plus résistants pour pouvoir supporter le poids cumulé des commissions et de ses chers livres qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'emporter avec elle où qu'elle aille.

Ariel ? Le premier objet humain qu'elle trouva fut un panier de pêche abandonné entre deux rochers sur une plage de sable chaud et doré. Elle fut extrêmement intriguée par le modèle extrêmement résistant, construit dans un matériau qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré jusque là. Et même si elle ne comprit sa véritable fonction que bien après être devenue humaine, elle s'en servit très rapidement pour cacher tous ses petits trésors. D'abord des coquillages aux reflets irisés, des galets au grain délicat, des anémones et des étoiles de mer. Puis, lorsque s'épanouit sa passion pour toutes les choses de la surface, ses premiers trésors trouvèrent leur chemin vers ce panier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il devint trop étroit pour ses trouvailles qu'elle se mit en quête d'un lieu plus vaste et qu'elle découvrit sa grotte secrète.

Et les Aristochats ? Ah parlons-en de ces duveteuses créatures ! Le ravissant et vaste berceau d'osier dans lequel les plaça l'infâme majordome pour tenter de s'en débarrasser est, malgré le rôle déplaisant que lui a fait jouer l'humain, un modèle de confort et d'élégance. Pouvant être doté pour une touche de perfection d'un voilage plus ou moins épais qui permet à ses occupants d'échapper aux rayons du soleil et aux regards avides de leurs fans, ce panier ravira tous nos compagnons félins. Pouvant s'ajuster à n'importe quel deux-roues, ce panier sera l'accessoire évident de toutes vos excursions avec vos amis à quatre pattes.

Ah la liste des héros et héroïnes de contes de fée qui ont fait confiance à un bon vieux panier d'osier pour les accompagner comme il se doit dans leurs aventures pourrait encore être longuement détaillée mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps. Et comme vous êtes des personnes avisées, les éléments que nous venons de vous fournir suffiront amplement à vous convaincre de la nécessité d'investir vous aussi dans un panier.

Alors rendez-vous immédiatement dans votre magasin « Paniers pour toutes les occasions » le plus proche et devenez vous aussi un héros des temps modernes !


End file.
